The Ballad of An Angel
by EatOreosWithChopsticks
Summary: Tenshi Kanade, a Lost Angel of Music, traverses the world in search of her lost demon brother. She meets the SSS and it is only then that she realizes she is dead. With Kanade Tachibana and Yuzuru Otonashi as her companions, she searches the world, the afterlife, and all in between, before Time runs out. Will she continue her quest, or disappear into the night?
1. Verse I:Gaining and Losing

**DISCLAIMER:**

Some ideas and characters from this story come from Angel Beats! It's very obvious that I don't own it, Angel Beats! belongs to the genius called Jun Maeda. *bows down

**Author's Note:**

Here's my 1st story! Most of it is just my own work, except for a few themes and characters which will appear in the later chapters. This was written for me and my friends' FB page, T.N.M.A.L., and this is the story of my admin, Tenshi Kanade. Anyways, enjoy! ^-^

The clock struck 12 at midnight, and all the angels sang in joy. It was Christmas on a Sunday, a very special day, and they had decided to celebrate the Lord's birthday and the Holy Day. They gathered together as stars above a secluded meadow and sang praises in joy and merriment. Their melodious voices harmonized beautifully, and violins, pianos, flutes, and every other instrument you could think of accompanied the heavenly notes on their descent from Heaven towards the earth. The demons, on the other hand, wailed and screeched, for that day was the day that they dreaded the most. Dark, depressing sounds came out of their flame-burned lips, and traveled up above Hell. Meanwhile, on that meadow which lay between Heaven and Hell, was a seed. It was a Stargazer seed, and was a very large one. The songs of the angels traveled downwards, while the demons' wails traveled up. The two sounds met at the seed, and a horrible clash between Heaven's music and Hell's wails ensued. The seed became colored half-black, and half-white. Moonbeams kissed the seed's sheath, and light rain wet it.

Suddenly, its shell broke open, and out came a beautiful stargazer. It was quite an interesting sight, for half of its petals were black, and the other half, white. A strong breeze blew by, and the petals flew off. The black petals clumped together, and a baby boy wearing a treble clef necklace was formed. The white petals also clumped together, and a baby girl wearing a G-clef necklace appeared.

A beautiful woman, with long, flowing, white hair, mesmerizing blue eyes, and a loose white gown, in the midst of gathering white lilies in the meadow, turned up her head just in time to witness the event. The moon priestess, having seen the event and having a piteous soul, picked up the two infants. The priestess gazed gently at them and whispered,"This girl, born from the songs of angels, shall be called Kanade Tenshi- "playing music" and "angel"...This boy, born of demons' wails and sorrows, shall be called Akuma Hitan- "demon" and "grief". These two forbidden siblings shall grow under my care, and none shall hurt them as long as I am breathing." And with that, she disappeared into the night.

Time passed, and soon, the two siblings turned 6. "Hitan-kun! Tan-kuuun! Wake up! Happy Birthday! And Merry Christmas!", said Tenshi while shaking her brother. "Mou, mou, I'm up, I'm up...", said a sleepy Hitan while rubbing a blue eye. A huge grin broke out on his face when he realized what day it was. "Hey, it's our birthday! Oh, Merry Christmas, Ten-chan!", said Hitan while hugging his sister. "I'm so excited! I wonder what surprise okaasan will give us today!", said Tenshi giddily. Suddenly, they heard a loud thud coming from the adjoining room. Their eyes turned wide. Flexing their baby wings, they flew to the room as fast as they can.

"Okaasan!", they both screamed in unison. The scene that lay before them was horrifyingly gruesome for two pairs of young, innocent eyes. The moon priestess lay on the floor with blood – scarlet blood which stained the flawless white gown she wore. A huge mark was scratched on her face – an oddly-shaped pentacle which glowed a bright purplish hue, with blood splashed around it. Silver tears started to form in Tenshi's eyes, but something else bubbled up in Hitan.

His cerulean blue eyes suddenly turned a deep shade of red, and a flurry of black feathers enveloped his small frame. When the feathers disappeared, the two small bumps on his head grew until they spiraled downwards into horns. His tiny black wings grew until they were bigger than his body, and had pianos and horrible notes on it. His outfit also changed – he now wore a long, black cape that fluttered behind him, and the treble necklace he always wore had a huge thorn slashed across it. He also held a staff with a pentacle and a treble clef. Lastly, a single tear of blood flowed from his eye and formed a glowing, red G-clef under his right eye.

"Tan-kun? What's h-happening?!", choked out Tenshi in-between sobs. He said nothing, and merely stared at her like she was air. He then walked up to the priestess and touched the pentacle on her face. "H-Hitan... D-don't listen t-to t-them... P-please...", struggled the moon priestess while choking out more blood. "Okaasan! Hitan!", screamed Tenshi. Suddenly, his hand glowed a bright red, and he opened his mouth. He sang a song directed at the priestess, such a sad, depressing song, that the life drained out from their foster mother's body. Hitan took the soul and his necklace absorbed it.

"Hitan?! What d-did you do?!", cried Tenshi while running to their mother's lifeless corpse. He did nothing but stare with those red voids of his. Suddenly, his scarlet red eyes once more turned into blue, and his wings disappeared in a flurry of black feathers. He appeared out of it, for when he looked around, he tensed and clenched his fists when he saw his foster mother in Tenshi's arms, cold and lifeless. "D-did I do this, T-Ten-chan? ", he silently inquired. Tenshi didn't answer;she was too overwhelmed with surprise, amazement, grief, and a barrage of other emotions to be able to process words.

Just then, a black-clad figure approached the three, and declared in a deep voice, "Hitan... you have done well. I can see that by seeing your mother figure you have awakened the demon within... Your true form!", he ended with a monstrous cackle. "I-I did this? B-but I couldn't have!", stuttered Hitan, confusion and remorse in his eyes. The figure moved closer, and pointed his index finger at the boy's forehead.

"You, Akuma Hitan, born of demons' wails and sorrows, shall be a powerful weapon of Hell. I shall train you to be a vessel – a vessel of evil. Come with me, and I will mold you into the most powerful warrior in this universe." Hitan's eyes widened with each word he said. "B-but what about T-Ten-chan? "Oh? The girl made of songs? We have no use for someone as weak as her.". As he said that, the figure lifted his other hand and pointed it at Tenshi, who stood there frozen and stiff of fright. Black fire shot out from his cold hand, aimed straight for her. "TENSHIII!", screamed Hitan.

Just as the flame almost burned the tip of her dainty nose, it stopped. "I-if I go with you, will you promise not to hurt my sister?", whispered the small boy. "If she doesn't interfere with my plans, I will not touch a hair on her head.", said the figure. Hitan nodded, and walked toward his sister and hugged her tight. "Ten-chan, I'm very sorry... I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me... Don't worry, you'll get your chance to scold and spank me as many times as you want, as long as you forgive me... Be careful, okay? I don't want you to get hurt... I promise that I'll return soon, and when I do, I'll bring back the biggest bowl of vanilla ice cream, okay?", said Hitan tearfully. "We must go.", urged the figure. A void of darkness opened up on the floor, and two long, black arms dragged Hitan to the void.

"Goodbye, sister...", whispered Hitan before completely being consumed by the darkness.

"Alone."

"Weak."

Those were the only words that registered in Tenshi's mind at the moment. Her silvery-blue eyes were unblinking, though tears spilled down her porcelain cheeks. "I'm so weak, I couldn't even help okaasan or save Tan-kun, and now... I'm all alone..." She fell to her knees, still unblinking, tears still gushing, and still not moving. After what seemed like hours, a bright light shone from behind her. A petite hand touched her shoulder, and Tenshi turned around to see who it was.

"Kanade Tenshi... I can help you...", said the woman who stood before her with a heavenly voice. She had platinum blonde hair flowing loosely up to her feet, ivory white eyes, a silver robe, and a pair of beautiful, glistening wings. As she was being led away by the woman, she only thought of one thing.

"I'm going to save you, brother."

And so starts the ballad of Tenshi Kanade.

.

.

.

.

.

.

``````````````````````````````` Verse 1. ``````````````````````````````````````


	2. Verse II:Training for Leaving

**DISCLAIMER:**

Some ideas and characters from this story come from Angel Beats! It's very obvious that I don't own it, Angel Beats! belongs to the genius called Jun Maeda. *bows down

**Author's Note:**

Well, here's Chappie two of my ballad! Mou, I can actually relate to this in real life... O.O That's all I gotta say ^-^ The characters from Angel Beats! Will just appear in the upcoming chapters, though...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- Verse 2 -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Two pairs of wings ; one silver, and one white, flapped furiously as their owners engaged one another in a graceful dance of swords and songs. _Clink, high note, slash, vibrato, thunk, duck, dolce expressivo._

"Sonic Boom: Version 6.0.", shouted the older woman while advancing towards to the white-clad girl. "Defense Shield: Staff of Notes.", countered the other girl.

Safe from the attack, Tenshi drew out her staff and changed it into a double-edged sword. "Mou, better prepare yourself, Prima-sensei... I've gotten better at using the double-edged sword since the last time we sparred! Another one to add to my collection.", smiled Tenshi while proudly looking at her new sword.

"Oh? So you've been training with Kitaru-kun?", said Prima, with a underlying meaning to her words. Tenshi looked at her with a deadpanned face and said, "We're just friends, and he agreed to train me in exchange for violin lessons.". "Riiiight.", teased Prima while avoiding a fatal strike from the sword.

A few more hours of intense training passed, and Prima called it a day. "Tenshi... I'm really proud of you... After 10 years of you under my tutelage, you have surpassed even me.", said Prima while gently staring at her beloved pupil.

A comfortable silence ensued, but was broken by a nervous question.

"...I have to ask you something, sensei...", said Tenshi. Her sensei nodded, signaling her to go on. "In what way were you related to...", she swallowed, as if swallowing her pain and tears away, "...my foster mother, Luna?"

Prima-sensei sighed, and said," I had a feeling you were eventually going to ask this. I... was her sister." Tenshi's eyes widened. "Actually, we were twins... We always had a special bond between us."

"On December 4, 1799, I had a very peculiar feeling rushing to my head. I immediately sensed that something was wrong with my twin. I flew to her place as fast as possible, but, when I got there, all I saw was her cold, lifeless body... and a small, white-haired, crying little child. And that's how I met you.", she said, while playfully touching the tip of her pupil's nose.

"Heh... I guess that we go back a long time, eh, sensei? It's almost been 10 years... 10 years since I last saw Mama... and 10 years since I last saw..." A lone silver tear fell. "Hitan."

"It's okay, Tenshi...", comforted Prima while hugging her student. She had already seen her crying one too many times, and, 5 years ago, while she was entering the garden, she saw Tenshi crying her eyes out in the midst of a powerful Note+Blade Storm.

She had to calm her down just to weaken the Storm and try to pull her out of it. She had already seen this girl's potential. Little, 10-year-old Tenshi had already surpassed her world-famous Prima-sensei through that Note+Blade Storm, and she had yet to bloom into the 15-year-old Angel of today.

Tenshi Kanade's style was of swords and notes. A perfect harmonization of power and beauty. She already had many skills, being the Lost Angel of Music, yet she could unlock much, much more. She had already developed two transformations: Holy Ballad and Fallen Note. Her tiny wings had already grown into a pair of beautiful, pure white wings which she can hide anytime. Yes, Tenshi Kanade has surely grown.

But, with the growth of her powers, was the hiding of her emotions. She showed very little to none of them, and would only reveal her true self to those that she truly trusted, like Prima-sensei, her mentor, and Kitaru-kun, her childhood friend. In the face of others, however, she would appear like a statue, no emotion escaping her well-trained facade.

"Prima-sensei,", said Tenshi, breaking her master's train of thought. "It's December 3..."

"...Ah, tomorrow's the day, isn't it? Your 16th Birthday... My, my, how my little Tenshi has grown... You could always come back here, you know...", said Prima with a sad smile on her face.

"Guess... this is... our last spar for a very long time... I'm gonna miss you, Prima-sensei...". Said Tenshi, while hugging her beloved sensei.

"Mm. Me too, Ten-chan... You better say goodbye to Kutaru-kun, too. I'm sure he's gonna miss you..", said Prima playfully.

"Sensei! … You're right... ", said Tenshi while standing up and dusting herself off. She then spread out her wings and flew to the neighboring fields.

"Sigh... They do grow up so fast...", said Prima while wiping away a tear.

Tenshi landed on a nearby meadow full of various, fragrant flowers. "Heh... this is the place where we first met, eh, Tenshi?", said a handsome, tall, lean 17-year-old boy as he emerged from the shadows.

He wore a light blue shirt, black chain pants, a dark blue chain vest and cape, shiny, black, knee-length boots, and immaculately white gloves. He had beautiful, messy, navy blue hair, and the bluest eyes you could ever find. You could easily see that he was a master swordsman, for he carried a big sword on his back which shone like the afternoon sun.

"For you, Angel!", the boy said, while presenting a fragrant, white stargazer to Tenshi. She smiled gratefully at him and accepted. Hmm, did he just blush? She shrugged it off and had a serious look on her face.

"Kitaru-kun! I have something to say." "Yeah, Panda-chan?", teasingly said Kitaru. "Mou, mou, why do you keep calling me that? Eh, I remember the first time we met. You always yelled Panda-chan then run away whenever I popped up. That was so embarrasing.", pouted Tenshi.

"Well, at least I stopped yelling at you then running away.", countered Kitaru."Only 'cause I beat you up...", whispered Tenshi while grinning proudly.

" I ran away 'cause you were kinda emo and stuff BEFORE. You freaked me out.", said Kitaru while sheepishly smiling and scratching the back of his head. "Then why'd you call me Panda-chan?" "'Cause you're so cute!" She looked up at him, and saw that he was blushing.

Tenshi blushed at this, but quickly recovered, and said, "Kitaru... I have something to say... ". "Hmm...? What? And why so serious?", worriedly asked Kitaru.

"Do you still remember that promise I told you about? Between Prima-sensei and me?", smiled Tenshi sadly. Kitaru's eyes widened. "The one about you... leaving... when you turn 16?", he asked, while a single tear fell.

"Yes... it's coming true... I'm leaving tomorrow... Thank you for everything, Kitaru-kun. I want you to have this.", said Tenshi gently, while handing him a shiny black violin and a white case. "To remember your Panda-chan.", she added. "And this...", she kissed him on the cheek."To remember Tenshi, the freaky emo Angel-girl.", she said, while smiling sadly.

Kitaru stood there, stunned. "G-goodbye, Tenshi... I'll miss you...", he finally said. Tenshi nodded, and flew off. "Goodbye...", she said. "I love you...", he whispered. But she didn't hear.

…...Verse 2...


	3. Verse III: Death Once More

-Verse 3-

Loud screams penetrated the forest just in front of Prima-sensei's protected home.

"Prima-san! Tenshi!", shouted Kitaru worriedly while fending off someone... or something with his swords. "Mou, mou, who's making all that racket outside?", sleepily said Tenshi.

"W-wait... Kitaru-kun?!", she suddenly realized and bolted up from the bed covers. "Prima-sensei! Kitaru-kun's in trouble!", she shouted while grabbing her staff and flying outside as fast as she could.

"Tenshi! Be careful! They're very dangerous!", shouted Kitaru. Tenshi's eyes widened as she saw what they were fighting. "They're back...", she whispered.

Prima-sensei flew out her window at that moment and saw. "Oh no... Tenshi! Stay back!", she screamed while sending a barrage of Holy Arrows at the Demons.

"Kitaru-kun, are you using the Blessed Blades?!", asked Prima. "Yes... Prima-sensei, are they... Demons?"

"Yes...", spoke Tenshi in a shaky voice, full of anger. "...the Demons who took Mama and my brother..." With that, her head shot up, and her eyes turned a deep shade of violet.

"FALLEN NOTE!" Tenshi's wings burst into a flurry of violet-black feathers, and enveloped her. When they disappeared, she had the violet-black wings of a seraph, a long, flowing, ebony-black dress lined with gold, and a long, golden, G-clef staff.

"Destruction Note+Blade... destroy... them... all...", she said. As she sang songs of attack, her voice held complete anger and hatred. Not a trace of mercy, not a trace of Tenshi. Anger had completely devoured her – and that's what made her not sense a shot of black flames coming towards her from behind.

"TENSHI!"

Her head snapped up as soon as he heard her dearest friend scream so worriedly for the first time, and looked behind her.

All she saw was Kitaru's body enveloped in black flames. "K-Kitaru...", she whispered as she flew to his side. "Kitaru!", she shouted as she wove healing circles all over his body. "N-no use, T-Tenshi...", he whispered while chuckling. "Stubborn ch-child."

"Kitaru! I'm sorry... I'm so, so sorry...", sobbed Tenshi while crying over the body of her best friend. "N-no need to b-be sorry, P-Panda-chan... Here... I-I want you t-to have this..." , he handed her his magnificent silver sword."T-To remember t-this scaredy-cat y-you used to b-beat up."

"And this..." he kissed her."To r-remember me b-by...", he smiled at her gently. Tenshi looked at him, stunned, her silver tears falling on his peaceful face. Slowly, ever so slowly, he closed his eyes. "I love you...", he whispered, as he faded into the darkness.

"KITARU!"

"TENSHI!"

Tenshi snapped up and looked at Prima-sensei. The Demons all around seemed never-ending in numbers. If this continued, their whole village – no, their whole country would perish.

"_Leave."_

"P-Prima-sensei... You're not gonna-"

"Leave – now!"

Tenshi looked down, for she knew what Prima-sensei was going to do. "Thank you, Prima-sensei... I love you... I'll miss you... and... Goodbye...", said Tenshi while spreading her wings, and flying towards the night sky.

* * *

"_Thank you too, Tenshi.. I love you, I'll miss you, goodbye, and... Happy Birthday..."_, she said with a gentle smile. Prima-sensei's melodious voice rang out through the night. Tenshi let her tears freely fall as she flew away as fast as she could, away from that place.

When Tenshi looked back, all she could see was hundreds of intricate magic circles woven all over the place. She could hear hundreds of angels singing their celestial songs. She could see Prima-sensei pouring all her magic into this one song.

"_Ultimate Sacrifice: Celestial Ballad of the Angels."_

And a bright, blinding light could be seen. Prima was no more.

And Tenshi finally allowed herself to fall. Her violet-black wings disappeared, and she left a trail of feathers in her wake.

She fell to the ground with a loud thud, but she didn't care.

Sobbing, she said to herself, "Mama, Prima-sensei, and Kitaru-kun are all gone... Hitan has disappeared... all because of me..."

"And I'm all alone once more... I could have done more... I was too inattentive, that's why Mama is gone... I was too scared, so Hitan was taken away... I let my emotions take over, and so Kitaru is dead... And I was too weak, and Prima-sensei's gone..."

"... Little girl, I can make all those problems go away... in just... one... second... "

"..."

"I already told you, if you interfere with my plans, then you'd have to go.", said the mysterious figure with a sneer.

-Verse 3-


	4. Verse IV: Awakening in a New World

**AUTHOR'S NOTE (and disclaimer):**

The Angel Beats! Characters finally appear! Again, Angel Beats! Is not mine. It belongs to the genius Jun Maeda *bows down

-Verse 4-

Tenshi's PoV

I could feel a light breeze blowing, and a pressure applied to my side. It felt cold, like metal, and had a faint smell of gunpowder. Wow, my head throbbed like crazy. I heard a few voices in the background. I tried opening my eyes.

"Oi, don't poke her!"

"She kinda looks like Kanade."

"Hey, you're right!"

"She's waking up!"

My eyes were met with fourteen pairs. Well, thirteen, if you don't count the closed ones of the floating ninja girl. Wait – _floating?_

A girl with purple hair and sea-green eyes stepped forward. "Welcome to the Afterlife War Front. I'm Yuri.", she said, while holding a pistol. Oh, so that was what I felt earlier.

"Afterlife War Front?", I asked, maintaining a carefully emotionless facade. I was pretty confused. Where am I? I peered around and saw that I was inside some sort of office. That's weird - the last thing I remember is a dark forest...

"Yes. You're dead.", said a blue-haired boy with royal blue eyes and a cheery smile. "I'm Hideki Hinata. Welcome to the afterlife."

Wait... I'm _dead_? "If I'm dead, why am I here? And how can I be dead?", I warily asked them. The situation we were in seemed a bit suspicious.

"We don't really know, you're supposed to find that out for yourself. Most of us lose our memory when we arrive in the afterlife...", said a red-haired young man with burgundy eyes, while smiling shyly.

"Now that you mention it, I don't remember much...", I said. "That's alright. Naoi here can help you remember through hypnotism.", said Yuri with a smile. "Okay.", I replied.

"Sheesh, you're almost as emotionless as Tachibana.", remarked a boy with black hair and a ShiraSaya. Yuri elbowed him and scolded him for being impolite.

A short boy with rust-colored hair and green eyes offered me a hand, which I accepted. I stood up, but when I did, they all stared at me with shocked eyes and gaping mouths. I felt something involuntarily stretch behind me.

"What's wrong?", I asked. I twisted my neck 90 degrees and saw pure, white wings. I'm starting to remember a few details...

Normal PoV

Everyone was surprised at Tenshi's wings, but quickly recovered and pointed their guns at her. "You're an angel! How can you be here?", shouted Yuri.

Tenshi looked at them with no emotion whatsoever on her face. "I don't know.", she deadpanned.

"Tell us where God is!", commanded Hinata. "I don't know.", she replied again. "Are you dead?", shouted Noda. "I don't know.", she said yet again. "Why are you here?", asked Fujimaki. "I _don't _know." , she said, stressing the word don't.

Yuri's eyes narrowed, and she said, "_Shoot." _A barrage of bullets went flying towards Tenshi, but she quickly reacted by shielding herself with her near-indestructible wings.

"Look, I have _no _idea what you're talking about. All I know is that my head hurts, and I definitely wasn't in any school when something hit me.", said Tenshi exasperatingly.

"Stop. TK, Matsushita 5-dan, bind her. Let's see if she's telling the truth.", said Yuri.

* * *

"Okay, now, tell us your name.", said Yuri calmly. "Tenshi Kanade..", said the girl."Where are you from?" Tenshi sighed, "I already told you, I don't know. My memory's hazy." Yuri nodded, and signaled for Naoi to come closer. "Naoi-kun, can you use your hypnotism on her?", inquired Yuri.

Tenshi's PoV

The boy named Naoi nodded, and as soon as he said that, his eyes glowed bright red. Something in my mind rung a bell when his pupils changed color. _Hitan..._ Then, I felt like I was dreaming. Memories of my past flooded back to me.

Everything was clear.

Normal PoV

"Looks like she's not an enemy, Yuri. What do we do now?", asked Otonashi. "Introduce ourselves, of course.", she replied.

"Tenshi-san, forgive us for suddenly attacking. We thought that you were an enemy.", apologized Yuri.

"Let me introduce ourselves. As I mentioned before, I'm Yuri, leader of the SSS. Otonashi and Tachibana will explain that to you later.

"I'm Otonashi, nice to meet you!", said the redheaded boy. "This is Hinata,", said Yuri. "Hi!" "Takamatsu," "How are you?" "Noda," "What's up?" "Shiina-san," "..." "Fujimaki," "You reeeally look like Tachibana.." "Matsushita 5-dan," "Hello, miss!" "Oyama," "Good afternoon!" "TK," "C'mon, let's dance!"

Tenshi interrupted, "TK-san can speak in English?" Hinata replied, "He can, but he's useless at it."

"Naoi-kun,", said boy nodded, "Yui," "Hey!" "Takeyama-kun," "Please call me Christ." "...and Tachibana Kanade."

Tenshi's Pov

A girl of about 16 years of age stepped towards me. "Pleased to meet you, Kanade-san.", she said in a soft voice while bowing respectfully. "Pleased to meet you too, Tachibana-san.", I said with equal respect.

We didn't look exactly like each other, but we do have some semblance. She had long silvery white hair, while mine was ivory white. She had golden eyes, while my own were silvery-blue. I was also about 3 inches taller than her.

We stared at each other for quite a while, when Yuri-san cleared her throat to catch our attention.

"Well then, Otonashi-kun, Tachibana, I'll leave the explaining to you, okay?", said Yuri-san. The said couple nodded, and Yuri and the rest left the room.

* * *

After they were done explaining what the SSS was, where we were, what were NPCs, and such, I excused myself and headed outside. I found my way to the rooftop to clear my head and let all the information sink in.

The sun was setting, and the students were just preparing to leave. Suddenly, my facade came crashing down. A tear escaped from my eye, and, before I knew it, I was crying once more.

I heard footsteps behind me, but I didn't budge. It turned out to be Otonashi-san. I quickly wiped my tears away and bowed. "Otonashi-san.", I greeted. "Call me Yuzuru. As in "to bind strings".", he said with a smile.

We both stood in a comfortable silence, until he broke it. "You know, me and Yuri were in this situation before." "Pardon?" "I was also depressed upon regaining my memories. Knowing that I was dead didn't help either."

Silence ensued once more.

"... I know I could've done more to save the only people in the world whom I truly cared for...I didn't even get the chance to say goodbye to my brother... My life was useless...", I said with a bitter smile – the only detectable emotion I've shown since I got here.

Yuzuru looked at me and handed me a can of KEY coffee. I looked up at him curiously. "Try it - it's really good.", he said. I raised an eyebrow – wow, I've been expressive lately – but opened the can anyway.

I smiled at him, and asked, "...Would you... tell me your story, Yuzuru?"

And I found a new friend that afternoon.

-Verse 4-


	5. Verse V: Befriending An Angel

- Verse 5-

Tenshi's PoV

I was walking around the school during free period, when I heard someone playing the piano in a room not too far from where I was standing. He or She seemed really good at it, and I was compelled to find out who it was.

I took a peek inside, and saw Tachibana-san playing a beautiful song. I was entranced. Was she really not an angel of music? I have never heard a mortal play so beautifully before.

Normal PoV

The song ended just before Kanade looked up and saw who was standing by the piano. "Tenshi-san.", greeted Kanade politely. "Oh, I'm sorry if I disturbed you, Tachibana-san. You play very nicely."

"Thank you.", was the reply. "...Can you play that song again?", Tenshi asked. Kanade nodded, and started the first few notes of the song.

Tenshi started singing along as well. By the time the song ended, the lunch bell rang. "Oh, the lunch bell. Tachibana-san, thank you for your time.", said Tenshi.

Kanade nodded. "Thank you as well.", said the girl. She was about to leave when Tenshi said, "Tachibana-san..." she stopped and turned around. "...Would you like to eat lunch... with me?", Tenshi asked.

Kanade didn't say anything, but seemed slightly hesitant when she nodded. Tenshi smiled briefly, and held out her hand. "Great. Let's go.", she said.

* * *

"Mapo Tofu?", asked Tenshi while they were claiming their food. Kanade nodded. "Isn't that spicy?" Kanade nodded again. "I like its taste.", she said.

"Really? I've tasted it before, and what caught my eye was the aftertaste, once you get through the spiciness. My favorite, however, is yakiniku – pork, not beef.", said Tenshi with a small smile.

"Ah, I've tasted that too. I preferred pork over beef also.", said Kanade. A very tiny smile seemed to show in her eyes. Tenshi noticed this, and was amply surprised.

"Ah, Tenshi, Kanade, over here!", said Otonashi while waving to the two. They both walked over to their table and greeted them politely.

"You two seem to be getting along well.", said Hinata. "Yes. Tachibana-san is a good musician. It's kind of natural that we would get along. Have you heard her play the piano? She can rival Beethoven.", said Tenshi.

"Really? Can we hear?", asked Hinata. Kanade nodded. "I suppose.", she said.

"Tenshi seems to be more talkative and expressive compared to Kanade.", remarked Otonashi.

"Is that so?", said Tenshi. "Excuse me for a moment, I'll just go get something.", she said. She was holding four cans of KEY coffee when she returned.

"Here.", she said, while handing one to Otonashi and Hinata. "Thanks!", said Otonashi, while opening the can. "I see that you've taken a liking to this. I told you it was good."

"Tachibana-san, why don't you try some?", she said, while handing a can over to her. "..Okay.", Kanade said. "It's delicious.", she said, after taking a sip.

Otonashi grinned. "Seems like the KEY vendo will run out of stock soon." Hinata replied, "You bet. How come you didn't tell me about this earlier?"

* * *

"Otonashi, Hinata, thank you for your time. We found it enjoyable.", Tenshi said while smiling. "Call me Hideki, and you're welcome.", said Hinata while smiling. "No problem. You look better when you smile.", Otonashi said.

Tenshi seemed surprised for a moment, but quickly recovered and bowed down. "I guess we'll be seeing you later?", she asked. "Yeah, we can hang out or something.", said Hinata cheerily.

She smiled again at this, and proceeded towards the cafeteria exit with Kanade. "Tachibana-san, thank you for your time also.", she said while smiling. "He's right.", Kanade said.

"Pardon?", asked Tenshi inquisitively. "Otonashi's right, you look better when you smile."

Tenshi was surprised once more, and said, "Thank you, Tachibana-san. ….. Can I call you by your first name?" "Yes." "Okay, Kanade, you can call me Tenshi, also. I'm sorry if I'm a bit of a tsundere, it's just...", Tenshi trailed off.

"...Just...?", asked Kanade. "... It has something to do with my story... I'd rather not talk about it..." "...It's alright. I wouldn't want to offend you... and thank you, too.", said Kanade.

"For what?", asked Tenshi. "...for being my friend.", answered Kanade, a tiny, almost unnoticeable smile playing on her lips.

Tenshi saw it.

And she made two more friends that day.

Today was full of surprises.

- Verse 5-


	6. Verse VI: Opening Up and Battling

-Verse 6-

Tenshi's Pov

Yuri and the Afterlife War Front had a meeting today. It seems that I'm part of them also. Anyways, Kanade's clone, or Angel Player tried to attack us, but luckily, the other members fended her off. It seems like we'll be seeing more of her soon enough, though.

Aside from that, we'll execute Operation:Tornado tonight. GirlsDeMo will have a gig to distract the NPCs, while we turn on a giant electric fan to "lift" meal tickets from them.

Some of us were assigned to be on the look out for Angel Player, and I'm one of them, together with Yuzuru, Hideki, and Kanade. I'm happy that I got put in the same group as them, because, so far, they've been my closest friends.

Kanade has been my girl best friend, and Yuzuru and Hideki have somehow become my anikis, or older brothers. How _did _they...? Ah, never mind. As long as I have them, I'm okay with that.

Sometimes, it feels weird to call them by their first names, so I just call them Hinata or Otonashi. And when we're joking around, onii-chan. Kanade would sometimes be Kan-chan, because of my strange affinity for calling people with nicknames.

But I haven't heard Panda-chan for a while now.

During the past few weeks that I've been here, I've made a considerably large amount of friends inside the War Front. But, the three have always been the ones closest to me. I already know all their backgrounds, same as they know mine.

We'd meet everyday at lunch, and hang out almost every after school. Kanade also opened more, and I've grown out of my emotionless tsundere side by now. I'm happy, but I still haven't forgotten my previous life.

And that's the only thing keeping me from disappearing.

* * *

Normal PoV

The sun had finally set beneath the purple clouds. Operation:Tornado was a go. GirlsDeMo had already started playing inside, while the others stood watch outside the building. Otonashi and Tenshi were paired up on one position, while Hinata and Kanade, who agreed to come along, were on the opposite side.

Tenshi's PoV

"Do you really think that Kan-chan's clone will come?", I asked Otonashi. "Kan-chan? Hinata's really rubbing off on you, you've even started giving people nicknames!", said Otonashi while chuckling.

I stuck out my tongue at him and said, "I've been giving people nicknames _long_ before I was dead, for your information!", I retorted, and giggled.

"Yeah, you also mentioned someone called Katiru or someone before who used to called you... Panda-chan, right? Why? You don't look like one to me.", he asked while poking my side.

I stopped giggling and turned quiet. "I-It's Kitaru... and yeah. He told me that I looked...cute, so that's what he calls me. Well, _used_ to call me, before he was killed...", I said with a sad smile.

"Oh... I'm sorry... I shouldn't have brought that up...", apologized Otonashi while patting my back a couple of times.

"No, it's okay. What's done is done, right?", I forced out a smile.

Otonashi's PoV

I felt really bad for bringing Kitaru up... Tenshi can be a bit sensitive when it comes to her past, and I can relate to her in some ways... I'm a _bad _friend, aren't I?...

I apologized to her immediately when I saw the sad smile on her face. "Oh... I'm sorry... I shouldn't have brought that up...", I said while patting her back to comfort her.

"No, it's okay. What's done is done, right?", she said while trying to smile. "Tenshi, I know when you're just forcing a smile. You just look constipated when you do _that_. You look a lot better when you _really _smile.", I said.

Tenshi pouted at me, but her surpressed giggles gave her away. I chuckled and said, "Hey, that Kitaru person seems like he has a crush on you. If he shows up around here, tell him your onii-chans have to speak to him first!", he warned jokingly.

She blushed for a moment when I mentioned Kitaru having a crush on her, but she giggled again, and said, "Well, I certainly won't be calling you and Hinata onii-chan anytime soon!" She stuck out her tongue at me for the second time.

"Speaking of crushes, I've been thinking... You like Kanade, don't you?", she said with a sly smile on her face.

Normal PoV

Otonashi blushed, and stuttered, "W-Where did y-you get that notion? Sheesh, me? Crush? On Kanade?", he said.

"Knew it. You're getting kinda obvious, though.", said Tenshi calmy, with a smile on her face. Otonashi sighed, then smiled. "Guess it's out now. It's more than a like though, something like love...", he replied.

"'Well then, I support you in that. Hope you get lucky and win her heart, _onii-chan_!", she said encouragingly.

"Glad to hear that, imouto. …...Say, Tenshi... have you ever been... kissed before?", asked Otonashi.

Tenshi seemed to be in deep thought for a few seconds, then blushed heavily, then had another sad smile on her face.

"Y-yes... By Kitaru-kun... but, you know... right before he died and s-stuff...", stuttered Tenshi. "Oh... I was hoping for my first kiss to be with Kanade...", said Otonashi.

"You've never been kissed before?", asked Tenshi. Before Otonashi could answer that, shots of gunfire could be heard. "She's here!", shouted Oyama.

Tenshi's PoV

We turned to look west of us, and saw the Kanade clone. Otonashi loaded up his Glock 17 gun, while I transformed into Fallen Note. My eyes turned violet once more.

Before we headed out, I warned my "older brother": "Onii-chan, when... when I get out of hand, I want you to shoot me. Right in the head. Okay?" Otonashi seemed confused, and opposed, "What?! but Tenshi - " "Okay?!", I emphasized the two syllables.

He nodded hesitatingly, and we headed off to fight. We met up with Kanade and Hinata on the way. "Otonashi, Hinata.", I said. The two nodded and started shooting in front of the clone. Me and Kanade silently crept about 25 feet behind her.

"Hand Sonic: Version 1.", said Kanade. A longsword appeared on each of her hands. "Sonic Rotation.", she said, and the blades on her hands started spinning rapidly.

"Tenshi." I nodded, and held her waist while lifting her off the ground. "Hold on.", I warned while smiling, and flew towards our "target" at top speed. The clone turned around just in time for -

Bull's eye.

"Nice work!", cheered Hinata while hi-fiving us all. Suddenly, meal tickets fell all around.

Normal PoV

The SSS members started collecting the meal tickets. "Kanade, I found one for Mapo Tofu! Here, you can have it!", said Tenshi.

Kanade smiled just a little bit and said, "Thank you. I found one for yukinaki, you can have it,too."

Tenshi froze. "You actually...smiled." Kanade tilted her head in confusion, and said, "Oh... Is that so." Tenshi hugged her, and said, "You look prettier when you smile..."

Hinata suddenly appeared and said, "Kanade! Tenshi! Let's eat!" Once they were in the cafeteria, Tenshi scooted over to Hinata, so Otonashi could sit next to Kanade.

She giggled, while Otonashi shot her a "what-are-you-planning" look. She merely stuck her tongue out at him and whispered, "Good luck, onii-chan!"

* * *

"That was delicious!", remarked Hinata. "You said it!", agreed Tenshi. Kanade nodded, while Otonashi said, "We still have some dessert tickets. Want to go back to the cafeteria?"

And before anyone could answer, a bright light illuminated right in front of them.

Oh. It's an angel.

"Tenshi Kanade... I've been searching for you...", said the angel with a gentle smile on her face.

-Verse 6-


	7. Verse VII: The Stone of Life

-Verse 7-

Everyone got to their defensive stances. The angel that appeared before them may know vital information about God.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you...", said the angel softly, extending her hand towards them as a sign of friendship.

The quartet interpreted this differently and got ready to attack. Hinata triggered the hammer, but it didn't fire.

"W-what...?", he said, confused. His finger gripped the trigger tightly, yet nothing burst out. He tried lunging forward, but his feet were frozen in place.

Otonashi, Kanade, and Tenshi found that they couldn't move as well. "What did you do?", shouted Otonashi.

"I merely froze you in place, dear. Resorting to violence won't solve anything.", replied the angel. "Why are you here? What do you want? Who are you?", asked Tenshi while narrowing her silvery-blue eyes.

'''Oh my, where are my manners? I haven't introduced myself yet – I'm Hope. A pleasure to meet you.", said the floating figure while smiling amiably. "Anyways, Tenshi Kanade, I was sent here to fetch you – rather, give you this.", she said while holding up a gemstone.

The gem was of a cerulean blue color, and sparkled like a star in the night sky. It was round and small, about the size of a pea.

"Don't be fooled by its small size. They say that big things come from small packages.", said Hope with a wink. "Someone special sent me here to give you this. As a Lost Angel, you aren't supposed to die. Someone, or something, must have been very powerful in the Dark Arts to wield a weapon infused with pure evil to send you here.", she said.

"Wait, why do I need that gem?", asked Tenshi, still suspicious of the figure. Hope let go of the gem while it floated its way to Tenshi's necklace. A bright blue light shone from it, as it infused itself with the G-clef.

"To get back to Earth, of course! You have to take care of something there, don't you?", said Hope. Tenshi swallowed, "D-does that mean that... Hitan-" "Dear, I haven't got much time yet. I'm not powerful enough to stay in this dimension for more than fifteen minutes. My time is running out."

Tenshi allowed her to continue. "You see, that jewel, called the Life Stone, allows you to go back to the human world even when in the afterlife. You won't be a ghost, no, but a living, breathing, human, as fit as you can ever be."

She pointed at the gem. "You're able to bring two people at most with you to the human world, but only two. As I've said before, I may be a powerful seraph, but my ability is limited to this: you can only go back for a week at a time. After the week passes, the gem will need to recharge, and will transport you back here. The time between the afterlife and the human world is different – a week there is a day here. A week here is a day there. That way, when you leave for the other place, you'll only be missing 24 hours."

Hope tilted her head lightly while tapping her chin. "Umm... what else? Oh, to activate the Life Stone, you must close your eyes and chant this; _O Stone of Life, Grant me the power to rewrite the rules of life itself. Open the portal back to mortality, back to humanity, back to myself._"

Tenshi nodded, and asked, "But wait-" Suddenly, Hope's body started fading away into a bright light. "Oh my... make it quick, dear...", said Hope. "Shall I be able to save my brother from the Demon?", asked Tenshi, hope brimming in her eyes.

The angel smiled, and said, "Why do you think you were sent back? Good luck, dear. I'll always be with you..." And with that, she disappeared into the light. As soon as the tiniest trace of her being had faded away, the others found that they could move once more.

"Tenshi...", said Kanade while walking up to the said girl. Tenshi just stood there, clutching her G-clef necklace tightly. "Would two of you guys want to come with me?", she said while facing the trio.

Hinata, Otonashi, and Kanade looked at each other nervously. Of course they would all want to go back to the human world. Suddenly, Hinata spoke up. "I... I'll stay. I have to look over Yurippe and make sure that she and the SSS won't get into any trouble while you three are gone."

Otonashi and Kanade smiled in gratitude. "Thank you, Hideki.", said Tenshi while hugging him. "Should we go now? I mean, it's pretty late – it's almost midnight.", said Otonashi.

"The earlier, the better.", said Tenshi, determination shining through those silvery-blue of hers. "So... see you guys soon?", asked Hinata. "We'll be back in a day, onii-chan!", said Tenshi with a wink. "Let's go!", she said while Kanade and Tenshi came closer.

The three joined their hands in a circle. Closing their eyes, they recited the spell. "_O Stone of Life, Grant me the power to rewrite the rules of life itself. Open the portal back to mortality, back to humanity, back to myself."_

And as soon as they had uttered the last word, a large, glowing, golden circle appeared on the ground. Strange, celestial writings appeared and wove their way through the air.

A brief flash of light engulfed the trio, and just like that, they were gone.

.

.

.

.

-Verse 7-


End file.
